yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidabat
is an Wind-attributed Rank D Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Hidabat can evolve into Abodabat by fusing it with a Tengloom. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Hidabat is able to help TETSUYA evolve, by fusing with the Yo-kai to create KANTETSU. According to the Yokai Medallium, its bio on Hidabat states, "Hidabat will make you a shut-in who fears going outside. It's better at inspiriting modern city dwellers.'' Appearance Hidabat is a bat yokai with sky blue eyes. Her fur is dark except for a yellow gold collar. She has blue wings with golden-yellow "#" symbols on them. Her wings are actually supported on her arms, and move with them thanks to a band on her palms. Hikikomori anime artwork.jpg Hidabat Medal.jpg|Medal (Japanese) Hidabat B Medal.jpg|B Medal Personality Hidabat likes to be in dark and secluded places and is usually seen on a laptop. Relationships Nathan After Nathan befriends her, Hidabat starts to live in his closet. She considers Jibanyan as her friend and roommate. Mark Shachiberg It is revealed in EP078 that she is a close friend of the new CEO of Yopple, which allowed her to get a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype for testing. Abilities and Powers Those who are possessed by Hidabat become gloomy, and have a strange need to seclude themselves in the dark. Game Data Fusion Stats | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} In-Game Locations Yo-kai Watch: ' Hidabat can be found solely within the Abandoned Tunnel past the Rank C Watch Lock. History Hidabat first appears when she possess Jibanyan, causing him to lock himself in Nathan's room. While trying to get Nate's soccer ball, Whisper hears an ultrasonic frequency. He then reveals that it is Hidabat that is responsible, so they have to help Jibanyan. After a few failed attempts, Nate finally forces Jibanyan out with the help of Happierre and Dismarelda. As Jibanyan tries to get back in with very little enthusiasm, Nathan frees him with the help of Fidgephant, revealing Hidabat. Hidabat tries to possess Jibanyan again after they returned from the bathroom, but Nate stops her. Then it is revealed that Hidabat is having a hard time finding a place to seclude herself because it is too bright outside. Nathan then offers Hidabat to stay in his closet, which she happily accepts, and offers her Yo-kai Medal as rent. In EP010, Hidabat makes a cameo in Nate's closet, when Jibanyan opens the door and prior to the appearance to Shogunyan. In EP023, she makes another cameo; as Robonyan reboots, Hidabat peers out from the left side of the closet. In EP070, it is revealed that she is the second richest person in the Yo-kai World, second only to Steve Jaws, as well as the owner of a sports team. In EP078, Hidabat gets a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype for being a close friend of Mark Shachiberg and gives her to Nate due to her having very tiny wrists. In EP091, Hidabat joins the white team and they bring Nate's closet, to his annoyance. Trivia Name Origin * "Hidabat" is a portmanteau of the words ''hide or hideout and bat. It could also be an allusion to Hidabat's (and real bats') nature to live inside caves or closed-off spaces, as in "hide a bat." * "Hikikōmori" is a pun on the Japanese term, , which refers to a a shut-in/recluse, with the "komori" being part of the pun, on . In other languages * Japanese: ヒキコウモリ Hikikōmori * Korean: 틀어박쥐 Teureobakjwi Rank D Category:Usurakage Class Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Bat Yo-Kai Category:Wind Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Strike Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Tornado Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Bloodsuck" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-Kai Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters